kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 112: Money in Pockets
YAY! A NEWWWWWW EPISODE! CONTRIBUTE NAOW! le storeh of le epicness Max: im sew board. everyone: -sigh- kash: -stares at maxwell- max: -shoots huge atomic bomb at kash- kash: -turns into a videogames max: omgz! this kash turned into a videogame! ACF: what game? snail: OMGZ ITS A KIRBY GAME! max: no, its scribblenauts kh2: no you noobs, its COD everyone: Tornadospeed: SOMEONE KILL IT!!! (gets flamethrower) MAX: NOOOOOO! SELL IT! WE WILL GET TONZ OF MONEYZ Yakko:Kh2 can we sell all our cod games please? Kh2cool:Of course they all suck... MP76:Yeah Max: brb, im gonna go sell these games on ebay. -summons computer- HEY, WHO R WE GONNA SELL DEM TO? Tornadospeed: We can sell it to the 8-year-old COD fanboys who don't have every COD game yet. Max: good idea. but maybe we should send it somebody we already know.... -sells COD game to S&K- Man:Okay with all your COD game I'm going to give you a huge fortune for each of you. KH2:Okay thank you :) Tornadospeed: O: Tornadospeed: ho boy, someone's jealous... Straw king:RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Justin bieber, Jigsaw, and Xam walk in all: What's wrong, your majesty? Straw king: THESE F KING ZOROAKS '''(New insult for the show) '''HAVE ALL THE RICHES! Jigsaw: wait...aren't you rich? Straw king: Yeah, but NOT ENOUGH! Xam: ah, I get it. Straw king: GET THE MONEY FROM THESE GUYS! all 3: OK sir! They blast off their straw ship Max: ah, now that we have a lot of money, what should we do? Moon snail: =BUY ENOUGH FOOD TO ALLOW US TO HIBERNATE FOR 143 YEARS!= ACF: We could buy a new bunker. Kh2: We could advertise this show a lot. Gray: WE COULD BUY MY LITTLE PONIES! Tornadospeed: YEAH! Moon snail & ACF looks at gray and Tornado Gray:...what? Tornadospeed: *poker face* Narrator: Um... anyway... Tornadospeed: I... Moon snail: I feel your awesomeness. Dimentio: Indeed. Tornadospeed: We should all buy FAKE MUSTACHES!! 8D Max: and SPAGHETTI! LOTSA SPAGHETTI! oh and COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!! Moon snail: With the money, the amount of cookies we could buy is...*Uses calculator* *See's the results*... Max:what? Moon snail: Tornadospeed:WILD SHOPPING SPREE TIME! WHOS WITH ME!? ACF: ME! ME! PICK MEZ! Moon snail:Me too! Max: me tree! Moon snail:...don't you mean "Three"? Max: uh...yeah. Gray: not me. Tornado: WELL! (in Mario voice) LET'SA GO! Everyone but gray break through the door Gray: meh, we have riches anyway. Out side they are walking outside to the store Espio runs over them with his car Espio: Hey guys! look at my new car! 4th wall: -_- Moon snail: ouch. they go back to normal they continue walking ???:Hello tornado, hello kirby, hello ACF, hello maxwell. Max:uh,uh, who are you? ???:one of your enemies. ACF:um, yeah... Jigsaw: our master needed your money, and we are villians, so... (Big fighting scene) Jigsaw wins, and kidnapps moon snail, tornado, and ACF (Along with the money) Max: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! at the lair Straw king (Unseen): Jigsaw, did you get the money? what is that bag for? Jigsaw opens the bag Straw king: splendid! I can squeeze the information out of these things! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes